yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Thư viện bài anime Yu-Gi-Oh! (Duelist Kingdom)
Đây là thư viện bài từ Duelist Kingdom arc của [[Yu-Gi-Oh! (anime)|anime Yu-Gi-Oh!]]. Bài được liệt kê ở đây, theo thứ tự đầu tiên là loại bài và kế đến là lần xuất hiện. Quái thú Thường Kageningen-EN-Anime-DM.png | Kageningen TheFuriousSeaKing-EN-Anime-DM.png | The Furious Sea King ClawReacher-EN-Anime-DM.png | Claw Reacher SkullStalker-EN-Anime-DM.png | Skull Stalker KagemushaoftheBlueFlame-EN-Anime-DM.png | Kagemusha of the Blue Flame BlacklandFireDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Blackland Fire Dragon BlueEyesWhiteDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Blue-Eyes White Dragon AirEater-EN-Anime-DM.png | Air Eater Anthrosaurus-EN-Anime-DM.png | Anthrosaurus BDragonJungleKing-EN-Anime-DM.png | B. Dragon Jungle King BattleSteer-EN-Anime-DM.png | Battle Steer BoltEscargot-EN-Anime-DM.png | Bolt Escargot BoulderTortoise-EN-Anime-DM.png | Boulder Tortoise CyberSoldier-EN-Anime-DM.png | Cyber Soldier FlameCerebrus-EN-Anime-DM.png | Flame Cerebrus GiltiatheDKnight-EN-Anime-DM.png | Giltia the D. Knight LabyrinthTank-EN-Anime-DM.png | Labyrinth Tank LauncherSpider-EN-Anime-DM.png | Launcher Spider MillenniumGolem-EN-Anime-DM.png | Millennium Golem MonstrousBird-EN-Anime-DM.png | Monstrous Bird RoyalGuard-JP-Anime-DM.png | Royal Guard SeaKingDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Sea King Dragon Togex-EN-Anime-DM.png | Togex HitotsuMeGiant-EN-Anime-DM.png | Hitotsu-Me Giant WingedDragonGuardianoftheFortress1-EN-Anime-DM.png | Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress SaggitheDarkClown-EN-Anime-DM.png | Saggi the Dark Clown RightLegoftheForbiddenOne-EN-Anime-DM.png | Right Leg of the Forbidden One Torike-JP-Anime-DM.png | Torike GaiaTheFierceKnight-EN-Anime-DM.png | Gaia The Fierce Knight HornImp-EN-Anime-DM.png | Horn Imp BeaverWarrior-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Beaver Warrior RudeKaiser-EN-Anime-DM.png | Rude Kaiser LeftLegoftheForbiddenOne-EN-Anime-DM.png | Left Leg of the Forbidden One LeftArmoftheForbiddenOne-EN-Anime-DM.png | Left Arm of the Forbidden One RightArmoftheForbiddenOne-EN-Anime-DM.png | Right Arm of the Forbidden One JudgeMan-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Judge Man DarkMagician-EN-Anime-DM.png | Dark Magician RockOgreGrotto1-EN-Anime-DM.png | Rock Ogre Grotto #1 HappyLover-EN-Anime-DM.png | Happy Lover DestroyerGolem-EN-Anime-DM.png | Destroyer Golem Meotoko-EN-Anime-DM.png | Meotoko MWarrior1-EN-Anime-DM.png | M-Warrior #1 MWarrior2-EN-Anime-DM.png | M-Warrior #2 StoneArmadiller-EN-Anime-DM.png | Stone Armadiller TwoHeadedKingRex-EN-Anime-DM.png | Two-Headed King Rex BasicInsect-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Basic Insect KoumoriDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Koumori Dragon SilverFang-EN-Anime-DM.png | Silver Fang ZombieWarrior-EN-Anime-DM.png | Zombie Warrior IllusionistFacelessMage-EN-Anime-DM.png | Illusionist Faceless Mage CelticGuardian-EN-Anime-DM.png | Celtic Guardian SummonedSkull-EN-Anime-DM.png | Summoned Skull BabyDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Baby Dragon HarpieLady-EN-Anime-DM.png | Harpie Lady KillerNeedle-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Killer Needle MammothGraveyard-EN-Anime-DM.png | Mammoth Graveyard HerculesBeetle-EN-Anime-DM.png | Hercules Beetle FeralImp-EN-Anime-DM.png | Feral Imp Griffore-EN-Anime-DM.png | Griffore Gokibore-EN-Anime-DM.png | Gokibore BigInsect-EN-Anime-DM.png | Big Insect Kamakiriman-EN-Anime-DM.png | Kamakiriman LarvaeMoth-EN-Anime-DM.png | Larvae Moth CurseofDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Curse of Dragon MasakitheLegendarySwordsman-EN-Anime-DM.png | Masaki the Legendary Swordsman TigerAxe-EN-Anime-DM.png | Tiger Axe FiendKraken-EN-Anime-DM.png | Fiend Kraken Jellyfish-EN-Anime-DM.png | Jellyfish GiantSoldierofStone-EN-Anime-DM.png | Giant Soldier of Stone GreatWhiteTerror-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Great White Terror MysticHorseman-JP-Anime-DM.png | Mystic Horseman MysticalElf-EN-Anime-DM.png | Mystical Elf Leogun-EN-Anime-DM.png | Leogun AxeRaider-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Axe Raider SwordArmofDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Sword Arm of Dragon FlameSwordsman-EN-Anime-DM.png | Flame Swordsman RedEyesBDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Red-Eyes Black Dragon CyberCommander-EN-Anime-DM.png | Cyber Commander LadyofFaith-EN-Anime-DM.png | Lady of Faith SevenArmedFiend-EN-Anime-DM.png | Seven-Armed Fiend Barox-EN-Anime-DM.png | Barox DarkChimera-EN-Anime-DM.png | Dark Chimera KingofYamimakai-EN-Anime-DM.png | King of Yamimakai MetalGuardian-EN-Anime-DM.png | Metal Guardian GarneciaElefantis-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Garnecia Elefantis FlyingElephant-EN-Anime-DM.png | Flying Elephant BattleOx-JP-Anime-DM.png | Battle Ox ArmoredLizard-JP-Anime-DM.png | Armored Lizard Garoozis-JP-Anime-DM.png | Garoozis TheSnakeHair-JP-Anime-DM.png | The Snake Hair Zanki-JP-Anime-DM.png | Zanki CrawlingDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Crawling Dragon Glassman-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Glassman BattleWarrior-EN-Anime-DM.png | Battle Warrior LabyrinthWall-EN-Anime-DM.png | Labyrinth Wall GyakutennoMegami-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Gyakutenno Megami RyuKishinPowered-JP-Anime-DM.png | Ryu-Kishin Powered LaJinntheMysticalGenieoftheLamp-JP-Anime-DM.png | La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp PetitAngel-EN-Anime-DM.png | Petit Angel FairysGift-EN-Anime-DM.png | Fairy's Gift ShiningFriendship-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Shining Friendship ToonAlligator-EN-Anime-DM.png | Toon Alligator ParrotDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Parrot Dragon DarkRabbit-EN-Anime-DM.png | Dark Rabbit Bickuribox-JP-Anime-DM-NC-3.png | Bickuribox Zoa-JP-Anime-DM.png | Zoa AncientTool-JP-Anime-DM.png | Ancient Tool Gatekeeper-JP-Anime-DM.png | Gatekeeper Giganto-JP-Anime-DM.png | Giganto SwordSlasher-JP-Anime-DM.png | Sword Slasher SlotMachine-JP-Anime-DM.png | Slot Machine RedArcheryGirl-EN-Anime-DM.png | Red Archery Girl RyuRan-JP-Anime-DM.png | Ryu-Ran ThousandEyesIdol-JP-Anime-DM.png | Thousand-Eyes Idol DomaTheAngelofSilence-JP-Anime-DM.png | Doma the Angel of Silence MillenniumShield-JP-Anime-DM.png | Millennium Shield Quái thú Hiệu ứng Sangan-JP-Anime-DM.png | Sangan ExodiatheForbiddenOne-EN-Anime-DM.png | Exodia the Forbidden One DragonPiper-EN-Anime-DM.png | Dragon Piper TimeWizard-EN-Anime-DM.png | Time Wizard Kuriboh-EN-Anime-DM.png | Kuriboh CocoonofEvolution-EN-Anime-DM.png | Cocoon of Evolution LavaBattleguard-EN-Anime-DM.png | Lava Battleguard SwampBattleguard-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Swamp Battleguard MagicianofFaith-EN-Anime-DM.png | Magician of Faith WhiteMagicalHat-EN-Anime-DM.png | White Magical Hat MorphingJar-EN-Anime-DM.png | Morphing Jar ManEaterBug-EN-Anime-DM.png | Man-Eater Bug ReaperoftheCards-EN-Anime-DM.png | Reaper of the Cards CastleofDarkIllusions-EN-Anime-DM.png | Castle of Dark Illusions CatapultTurtle-EN-Anime-DM.png | Catapult Turtle CrassClown-JP-Anime-DM.png | Crass Clown PumpkingtheKingofGhosts-JP-Anime-DM.png | Pumpking the King of Ghosts TheWickedWormBeast-JP-Anime-DM.png | The Wicked Worm Beast ShadowGhoul-EN-Anime-DM.png | Shadow Ghoul PenguinKnight-JP-Anime-DM.png | Penguin Knight SangaoftheThunder-JP-Anime-DM.png | Sanga of the Thunder Suijin-JP-Anime-DM.png | Suijin MonsterTamer-EN-Anime-DM.png | Monster Tamer Kazejin-JP-Anime-DM.png | Kazejin DungeonWorm-EN-Anime-DM.png | Dungeon Worm Copycat-EN-Anime-DM.png | Copycat Swordstalker-JP-Anime-DM.png | Swordstalker HarpiesPetDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Harpie's Pet Dragon BlastSphere-EN-Anime-DM.png | Blast Sphere BarrelDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Barrel Dragon DarkEyesIllusionist-EN-Anime-DM.png | Dark-Eyes Illusionist JigenBakudan-JP-Anime-DM.png | Jigen Bakudan MaskofDarkness-JP-Anime-DM.png | Mask of Darkness WitchoftheBlackForest-JP-Anime-DM.png | Witch of the Black Forest CannonSoldier-JP-Anime-DM.png | Cannon Soldier ElectricSnake-JP-Anime-DM.png | Electric Snake Skelengel-JP-Anime-DM.png | Skelengel Quái thú Tế lễ BlackLusterSoldier-JP-Anime-DM.png | Black Luster Soldier Relinquished-EN-Anime-DM.png | Relinquished MagicianofBlackChaos-EN-Anime-DM.png | Magician of Black Chaos Quái thú Dung hợp EmpressJudge-EN-Anime-DM.png | Empress Judge PunishedEagle-EN-Anime-DM.png | Punished Eagle RoaringOceanSnake-EN-Anime-DM.png | Roaring Ocean Snake Skelgon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Skelgon GaiatheDragonChampion-EN-Anime-DM.png | Gaia the Dragon Champion RabidHorseman-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Rabid Horseman WallShadow-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Wall Shadow BSkullDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Black Skull Dragon BlueEyesUltimateDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon ThousandEyesRestrict-JP-Anime-DM-2.png | Thousand-Eyes Restrict Phi-Thực HarpieLadySisters-EN-Anime-DM-NC.png | Harpie Lady Sisters ArmoredZombie-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Armored Zombie ClownZombie-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Clown Zombie GateGuardian-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Gate Guardian BlueEyesToonDragon-JP-Anime-DM-NC-DK.png | Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon Metalzoa-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Metalzoa RedEyesBlackMetalDragon-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon DarkSage-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Dark Sage ToonMermaid-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Toon Mermaid MangaRyuRan-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Manga Ryu-Ran ToonSummonedSkull-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Toon Summoned Skull Bài Phép BlockAttack-EN-Anime-DM.png | Block Attack MooyanCurry-EN-Anime-DM.png | Mooyan Curry Polymerization-EN-Anime-DM.png | Polymerization RedMedicine-EN-Anime-DM.png | Red Medicine RemoveTrap-EN-Anime-DM.png | Remove Trap NegativeEnergyGenerator-EN-Anime-DM.png | Negative Energy Generator SwordsofRevealingLight-EN-Anime-DM.png | Swords of Revealing Light BreathofLight-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Breath of Light InsectArmorwithLaserCannon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Armor with Laser Cannon BookofSecretArts-EN-Anime-DM.png | Book of Secret Arts EyeofIllusion-EN-Anime-DM.png | Eye of Illusion Salamandra-EN-Anime.jpg | Salamandra ShieldSword-EN-Anime-DM.png | Shield & Sword CyberShield-EN-Anime-DM.png | Cyber Shield ShadowofEyes-EN-Anime-DM.png | Shadow of Eyes ElegantEgotist-EN-Anime-DM.png | Elegant Egotist HornoftheUnicorn-EN-Anime-DM.png | Horn of the Unicorn LaserCannonArmor-EN-Anime-DM.png | Laser Cannon Armor Lev2PowerBoost-EN-Anime-DM.png | Lev. 2 Power Boost MonsterRecovery-EN-Anime-DM.png | Monster Recovery BurningLand-EN-Anime-DM.png | Burning Land MakiutheMagicalMist-EN-Anime-DM.png | Makiu, the Magical Mist FullMoon-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Full Moon MagicalHats-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Magical Hats NegateAttack-EN-Anime-DM.png | Negate Attack MonsterReborn-EN-Anime-DM.png | Monster Reborn DragonNails-EN-Anime-DM.png | Dragon Nails ChangeofHeart-EN-Anime-DM.png | Change of Heart YellowLusterShield-EN-Anime-DM.png | Chaos Shield CalloftheHaunted-JP-Anime-DM.png | Call of the Haunted MagicalLabyrinth-JP-Anime-DM.png | Magical Labyrinth MysticBox-EN-Anime-DM.png | Mystic Box Invigoration-JP-Anime-DM.png | Invigoration Riryoku-EN-Anime-DM.png | Riryoku MonsterReplace-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Monster Replace Multiply-EN-Anime-DM.png | Multiply TheEyeofTruth-EN-Anime-DM.png | The Eye of Truth DeSpell-EN-Anime-DM.png | De-Spell GiftofTheMysticalElf-EN-Anime-DM.png | Gift of the Mystical Elf SpellShatteringArrow-EN-Anime-DM.png | Living Arrow RoseWhip-EN-Anime-DM.png | Rose Whip SilverBowandArrow-JP-Anime-DM.png | Silver Bow and Arrow ElfsLight-EN-Anime-DM.png | Elf's Light HarpiesFeatherDuster-EN-Anime-DM.png | Harpie's Feather Duster MesmericControl-EN-Anime-DM.png | Mesmeric Control NegativeEnergy-EN-Anime-DM.png | Negative Energy ToonWorld-EN-Anime-DM.png | Toon World ShinePalace-JP-Anime-DM.png | Shine Palace ShadowSpell-EN-Anime-DM.png| Shadow Spell Mimicat-EN-Anime-DM.png | Doppleganger BrainControl-EN-Anime-DM.png | Brain Control BlackLusterRitual-EN-Anime-DM.png | Black Luster Ritual 7Completed-EN-Anime-DM.png | 7 Completed Pillager-EN-Anime-DM.png | Pillager ChainEnergy-JP-Anime-DM.png | Chain Energy MagicalNeutralizingForceField-EN-Anime-DM.png | Magical Neutralizing Force Field BlackIllusionRitual-JP-Anime-DM.png | Black Illusion Ritual BlackMagicRitual-EN-Anime-DM.png | Dark Magic Ritual TributetoTheDoomed-JP-Anime-DM.png | Tribute to The Doomed RingofMagnetism-JP-Anime-DM.png | Ring of Magnetism JudgmentBlaster-EN-Anime-DM.png | Judgment Blaster Bài Bẫy InfiniteDismissal-EN-Anime-DM.png | Vortex DragonCaptureJar-EN-Anime-DM.png | Dragon Capture Jar SunShower-EN-Anime-DM.png | Sun Shower KunaiwithChain-EN-Anime-DM.png | Kunai with Chain MirrorForce-EN-Anime-DM.png | Mirror Force DefenseParalysis-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Defense Paralysis SpellbindingCircle-EN-Anime-DM.png | Spellbinding Circle JustDesserts-EN-Anime-DM.png | Just Desserts HornofHeaven-EN-Anime-DM.png | Horn of Heaven JiraiGumo-EN-Anime-DM.png | Jirai Gumo AncientLamp-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Ancient Lamp CrushCardVirus-EN-Anime-DM-2.png | Crush Card Waboku-JP-Anime-DM.png | Waboku Prophecy-EN-Anime-DM.png | Prophecy MirrorWall-EN-Anime-DM.png | Mirror Wall MagicMetalForce-EN-Anime-DM.png | Magic Metal Force TrapHoleofSpikes-EN-Anime-DM.png | Chasm of Spikes TimeMachine-JP-Anime-DM.png | Time Machine Graverobber-JP-Anime-DM.png | Graverobber TearsofaMermaid-EN-Anime-DM.png | Tears of a Mermaid TrapDisplacement-EN-Anime-DM.png | Trap Displacement GorgonsEye-JP-Anime-DM.png | Gorgon's Eye Ngoài-game SetSailforTheKingdom-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Set Sail for the Kingdom DuelistKingdom-EN-Anime-DM.png | Duelist Kingdom DuelistsGlove-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Duelist's Glove GloryoftheKingsHand-EN-Anime-DM.png | Glory of the King's Hand TheGloryoftheKingsOppositeHand-EN-Anime-DM.png | The Glory of the King's Opposite Hand WeevilUnderwood(Card)-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Weevil Underwood SoulPrison-JP-Anime-DM.jpg | Soul Prison SoulPrison-MokubaKaiba-EN-Anime.jpg | Soul Prison (Mokuba Kaiba) SoulPrison-SetoKaiba-EN-Anime.jpg | Soul Prison (Seto Kaiba) SoulPrison-SolomonMuto-EN-Anime.jpg | Soul Prison (Solomon Muto) CeceliaPegasus-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Cecelia Pegasus TheTiesofFriendship-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | The Ties of Friendship Category:Thư viện bài Anime